Hadley and Aria Kent
Hadley= Name: Hadley Kent Gender: Female Age: 21 God Parent: Apate, Tyche, Eris Mortal Parent: Michael Kent Appearance: Noor.png|Model: Noor G. Personality: Hadley is a skilled liar. She will use her skill only if necessary, for after being forced to lie at a young age, she does not like to. She loves to daydream. She is also in love with Morpheus, but she knows that, now that she is a demigod at Camp Half-Blood, their relationship will probably never happen. She is loyal to her friends and hates her enemies deeply. She is outgoing and cheerful most of the time. Weapons: Two short swords |-| Aria= Name: Aria Kent Gender: Female Age: Immortal, looks 16 Creator: Morpheus Appearance: Dream.png|Model: Wioletta Mary Kate Personality:Aria is like the perfect child: sweet, caring, and kind. She is fiercely loyal to Hadley and Morpheus. Part of her is excited to be at camp and live like a normal 16 year old, but she also secretly liked being an eternal maiden in the hunt. Weapons: Powers |-| History= Michael Kent was a big-shot casino owner in Las Vegas. He caught the eye of Apate, always one for con men, and she came down disguised as a casino visitor. After she 'accidentally' bumped into him while he was walking to get his attention, they fell in love. After one night, she left him abruptly. 5 months later, a basket showed up on his marble doorstep. It was a baby, wrapped in ornate blankets. Attached to the blankets was a note, explaining everything. Apate even told him about her being a god. He just laughed it off, thinking that she was crazy, but took in the baby. He named her Hadley. Hadley's early childhood was quite hectic. Her father barely paid any attention to her. She found herself lying, which she was very good at from a young age, to make people listen and pay attention to her. This caught the attention of her father. When she was 10, after school, she would come home and 'work' for her father. The work consisted in tricking people out of their money. She would lie to her father's clients while he watched, telling them that their money was safe with them. By her innocent looks, considering that she was 10, and her lying ability, she successfully tricked them. By the time she was 13, she started to get bored. She began to daydream all day. This caught the attention of Morpheus. One day, when she was 13, she was walking home from school when a harpy came swooping out of nowhere. Morpheus noticed. He had taken a liking to her, and wanted to get her to camp safely. He sent a dream nymph, and he told the nymph to explain everything to her. One detail he changed though: he told the nymph to say that Apate sent her. He though that this would make Hadley happy, thinking that her mom was watching her. The dream nymph rushed down to the alley, killed the harpy, and explained everything to Hadley, Hadley agreed to go with her to camp. She rushed home, left a note explaining everything to her father, though he just laughed it off and forgot about her, and snuck out with the nymp. Morpheus teleported the two to the camp entrance, where they got inside safely. For 5 years, Hadley was content at camp. She made lots of friends and honed her powers. She got two short swords as weapons, which she trained with. She stayed at camp year-round, because she loved it so much. When she was 17, she went on a quest with a child of Hephaestus. As a thank you, the Hephaestus kid made each of the questers monster wards. After the quest, she decided that as much as she loved camp, she would go to college. After she turned 18 and the summer passed, she packed up her stuff, put her monster ward on a necklace, and set off. At college, she met a boy named Chase. He was cute, funny, and seemingly caring. She instantly fell in love with him. They dated happily for 3 years. During the summers, she would go to Europe with him, protected by the monster ward. When she turned 21, he watched her lie to a teacher and get away with it. He then realized that she could lie for him so his grades would improve. Blinded by love, she did so. Soon, he became bored with her eagerness and began to cheat on her. One day, while she was talking with some of her friends, she stumbled upon him kissing another girl. Angry and heartbroken, her world came crashing down and she realized his true motives. She broke up with him and ran off. At the time, Artemis happened to be visiting the college, for a lot of demigod girls happened to go there. She ran into Hadley and asked her what was wrong. When Hadley told her, she revealed herself as Artemis and told her about the hunt. Hadley gratefully accepted. For a year, Hadley was content with the hunt. Morpheus, though, had begun to take great interest in her. He started to appear in her dreams. She began to fall in love with him, but was loyal to Artemis. In their dreams, to avoid breaking the rules of the hunt, the two would sit and talk. One day, he appeared to her in a dream and showed her what could be. He had her construct the perfect daughter. He made her appear in the dream She made her 16, and named her Aria. When she woke up though, Aria was standing next to her, grinning. Morpheus had attached a note to her hand. It said: Dearest Hadley: I hope that Aria has gotten to you safely. I loved our idea, so I created her as a dream nymph. She will always be 16. I hope that you remember me when you are with her. I made a cover story so that she could join the hunt with you. It goes like this: Aria was a child of Morpheus. She was wandering in the forest with her boyfriend, who brought her there so he could break up with her. She was attacked by a hellhound. The boyfriend, who was a mortal who could see through the mist, stood there and did nothing. He walked away, shouting 'I was going to break up with you, but if you die right now I don't need to. He left her there. She did not have a weapon, and was a poor fighter, who had been protected by a satyr who was resting at home. The satyr was too lazy to bring her to camp when she was attacked at 13. He just wanted to stay in her town, because it was pretty. She died, and Morpheus, turned her into a dream nymph. I stumbled upon her while she was getting her bearings, and told her about the hunt. As a thank you, she adopted my last name, Kent. She accepted my offer, and would like to take the pledge. I love you, and hope that you love me as much as you can. ~Morpheus She took Aria to Artemis and told the cover story. Artemis took pity on Aria and accepted her into the hunt. For the next 4 years, Morpheus and Hadley stayed connected through messages that Morpheus sent to Aria, who relayed these messages to Hadley through dreams. Once in a while, he would give a love letter to Aria to give to Hadley, so that they could stay even tighter. One day, Artemis saw one of the letters, read it, and decided to banish Hadley and Aria from the hunt. Yet she still felt mercy for the two when they told her the full story. She agreed to teleport them safely to camp right away, where the two could live in peace. Category:Demigods